


moonlit thoughts

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, truly tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Reid struggles to get to sleep.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	moonlit thoughts

Reid rolls over, draping an arm around Morgan's broad shoulders, cool blue in the dimness, expanding rhythmically in his sleep. He smiles, tracing his bare shoulder blades, the softest peach fuzz rippling under his fingers. 

Morgan sighs, a thoughtless, contented hum, and reaches out towards Reid, the golden band around his finger catching in the moonlight. His hand finds the back of Reid's neck, nestling in the collar of his pinstripe pajamas. 

Reid intertwines their fingers, gold and silver. He rolls onto his side. From there, he sees their hands, his husband's face, the rumpled sheets, the shadows of their home. 

The smile lasts long after he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
